


Sekat yang Pekat

by mizuki_anne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Headcanon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuki_anne/pseuds/mizuki_anne
Summary: kain kelam yang perlahan tersingkap.





	Sekat yang Pekat

_Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime_

_[A RivaMika Fanfiction]_

_Happy reading ...._

Setelah Hanji pergi untuk menemui Komandan Erwin, kami sudah bersiap berangkat begitu _Heichou_ menghampiri. Kami tidak berangkat mengendarai kuda, akan sangat mencolok—melihat situasi saat ini—kalau _gerombolan_ kami terlihat di kota. Demi keamanan pula, kami memilih jalan menyisir hutan.

Sebagai anggota _Squad_ Interior, tentu—harusnya—bukan hal sulit menghadapi perjalanan seperti ini. Meski untuk sekarang bukan hanya Titan yang harus kami lawan, aku tidak begitu pusing. Aku akan membunuh siapa pun yang harus dibunuh. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut keselamatan Eren.

“Tenanglah!” Perintah yang keluar dari mulut _Heichou_ itu terus berulang seperti rapal doa. Tapi sama sekali tidak karena dia tidak mengucapkannya dengan nada berdoa. Dan karena memang perintah itu hanya terus berulang di kepalaku. Dia hanya mengatakannya sekali.

Begitu sampai di tempat yang sedikit lebih dekat dari kota dan cukup jauh dari tempat kami sebelumnya, _Heichou_ memerintahkan kami untuk bermalam di sini. Berharap tempat ini dapat menjadi tempat yang aman untuk sementara waktu.

“Kita tidak boleh gegabah,” bisikku kepada diriku sendiri.

Kami harus tidur. Satu jam, paling banyak dua jam rasanya sudah sangat cukup untuk menambah stamina kami. Setidaknya begitulah harapannya. Tapi apakah akan semudah itu tidur di situasi seperti ini? Aku yakin banyak yang akan sependapat dengan jawabanku.

Alih-alih meringkuk dalam gigil malam ini, aku memilih untuk berjaga sementara mereka beristirahat. Aku bisa melihat Armin yang berulang kali membalik badannya, ke kiri dan ke kanan, begitu pun Jean dan Connie. Aku tidak yakin mereka tidur meski kedua matanya terpejam. Kalaupun tidur, mereka pasti gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Sementara itu, Sasha yang berbaring tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sudah berjalan entah di dunia mimpi sebelah mana. Dengkurannya halus dan teratur. Lalu di sisi yang berlawanan, _Heichou_ berbaring membelakangiku.

Aku tidak tahu apakah dia tidur atau tidak. Karena dari semua yang orang yang kuawasi, hanya dia yang tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Bahkan embusan napasnya tidak kentara, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa melihat gerak bahunya.

Api unggun berkilat-kilat rendah, karena kami sengaja meminimalisir besarnya agar tidak sampai terlacak. Suhu malam ini aku yakin juga cukup dingin, karena aku bisa melihat napasku berubah seperti kepulan asap kecil setiap kali aku mengembuskannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu ketika aku mendengar gemerisik langkah kaki yang menginjak dedaunan. Aku menduga di antara Connie, Jean, atau Armin yang memutuskan untuk bangkit dari _pura-pura tidurnya_. Jelas bukan Sasha sebab aku masih bisa mendengar dengkurannya. Meski begitu, aku tetap waspada dan bersiaga. Takut-takut musuh yang justru datang.

Dan ternyata, tidak satu pun dugaanku yang benar. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku heran. Ialah mengapa _Heichou_ bisa membuat langkah—berisik—seceroboh itu?

Aku meliriknya sekilas dengan ekor mataku. Pria itu mengambil duduk di dekat tempatku berdiri.

“Tidurlah. Aku akan menggantikanmu,” katanya.

Aku menoleh ke bawah, tapi dia tidak menatapku. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan, seolah sedang menembus kegelapan hutan.

“Tidak,” gumamku lirih. Nyaris seperti bisikan, tapi aku yakin dia mendengarnya.

“Kau marah padaku?” tanyanya setelah berdiam cukup lama.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi tenggorokanku seperti kering hingga tak ada kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Aku merosot dan duduk di sebelahnya. Masih diam.

Dalam kepalaku, aku sedang mencoba memilah kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan. Mungkin karena terlalu lama, dia akhirnya menoleh ke arahku.

Tapi aku memalingkan muka, menghindari mataku yang mungkin saja akan meliriknya.

Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Aku sama sekali tidak marah padanya. Aku hanya bingung bagaimana mengatakannya. _“Terima kasih ... kau menyelamatkanku.”_ Kalimat itu terus berputar di kepalaku, tapi yang keluar dari pita suaraku justru ....

“Maafkan aku yang selalu gegabah dan merepotkanmu.” Sudah dua kali dia menahanku sejak Eren dan Historia diculik. Aku hanya sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu, ia pasti mengerti, ‘kan?

Aku melihat sudut bibirnya tertarik, begitu samar.

“Eren pasti sangat berharga bagimu.”

Aku mengambil napas dan mendongak. Menatap gugusan bintang di atas sana, bak intan yang sengaja dibiarkan bertaburan di angkasa yang kelam.

“Hanya itu yang kumiliki.” Kutangkupkan kedua tanganku menutupi hidung dan mulut, lalu bernapas perlahan untuk menghangatkannya. “Aku telah kehilangan segalanya saat Tuan Jeager datang. Mereka menerimaku saat aku tidak memiliki siapa pun. Dan setelah Eren juga kehilangan segalanya, kami harus tumbuh untuk saling melindungi satu sama lain. Begitu pula dengan Armin.”

“Mereka ....”

“Adalah keluarga yang paling berharga bagiku.”

Kami kembali terdiam cukup lama. Dengkuran Sasha melambat, hampir-hampir berkurang. Sementara itu Armin, Jean dan Connie sedikit lebih tenang. Syukurlah kalau mereka akhirnya bisa tidur meski sejenak.

“Sebaiknya aku kembali ber—”

Tepat sebelum aku berdiri dan meneruskan kalimatku, dia menahan pergelangan tanganku. Sebelah tangannya yang lain mengarahkan kepalaku untuk bersandar di bahunya.

Aku mencoba bangkit tapi dia menahannya lagi. “Tidurlah,” bisiknya. Bukan seperti perintah, melainkan anjuran.

Aku merasakan ibu jarinya mengusap rambutku perlahan. Dan tanpa sadar, aku menyamankan diri di bahunya.

“ _Heichou_ ... masa lalumu, pasti lebih berat bukan?”

Dia bergeming. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan seperti saat pertama kali menghampiriku tadi. Ketika seluruh kesadaranku hampir direbut kantuk, sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar dia mengatakan sesuatu. Apa pun itu ....

“Kau hebat, _Heichou_.”

Rasa-rasanya, aku mulai melantur.

***End***

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Teruntuk Intan Larasati, this is for you (temen seperjuangan pertamaku di kapal gethek ini)  
> Aku masih inget ketika kamu bilang, “buat yang canon juga dong.” ~biar kehaluan kita lebih mantep yes XD
> 
> *Kalau masih bingung ini bagian mana, tonton ulang anime season 3 episode 3


End file.
